


Нерождественское Неперемирие 1944 года

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actual New Yorker James Barnes, Actual New Yorker Steve Rogers, Gen, untimely off-screen animal death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Баки вонзает нож мужчине в шею.Корова мычит.





	Нерождественское Неперемирие 1944 года

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Not-Christmas Not-Truce of 1944](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491189) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream). 



> Работа написана по мотивам вот [этого](http://media.tumblr.com/14e04123b31b6d6400a5fca514f5ace2/tumblr_inline_nhhblmthiu1qh5smy.png).

— Пригнись, чёрт возьми, — рычит Баки. —  _Оставайся_  внизу. Ты меня понял? Высунешь голову — останешься без неё. Господи Иисусе.  
  
Глаза мальчишки слишком огромные для его лица. Стиву от его вида становится нехорошо, но Баки прав. Немцы каким-то образом оказываются ближе, чем были час назад: такое чувство, что поле боя сжимается с каждым подстреленным солдатом с обеих сторон, а немцы слышат даже их дыхание.  
  
— В этой операции только один человек может высовывать отсюда свою шею, — говорит Баки, — и это я. Усёк?  
  
Мальчишка кивает. И сглатывает.  
  
— Сэр, есть, сэр.  
  
— Не называй меня сэром, — бурчит Баки, пока возится с прицелом своей винтовки. — Я тебе не офицер. Зови сэром Роджерса, если тебе так необходимо называть кого-то сэром.  
  
— Есть… — мальчишка моргает. — Эм, хорошо. Сержант.  
  
— Откуда ты? — спрашивает Фэлсворт. Его голос грубоват, но лишён злобы.  
  
— Техас, — произносит парень и заметно прикусывает язык, чтобы не ляпнуть очередное «сэр».  
  
— Техас, — задумчиво повторяет за ним Фэлсворт. — Хмм. Ладно. Это где-то на севере?  
  
— У кого-нибудь есть сигарета? — спрашивает Баки.  
  
У Дугана есть. Он достаёт её из кармана вместе со спичками. Они пригибаются настолько низко, насколько это вообще возможно в этом окопе. Баки суёт её в рот.  
  
— Миледи, — говорит Дуган. Он чиркает спичкой и прикуривает ему сигарету.  
  
— Иди к чёрту, — сквозь зубы произносит Баки. Дуган втыкает спичку в грязь. Баки затягивается, а затем сжимает винтовку. — Если фриц попадёт мне в голову, было приятно познакомиться, придурки. Четыре дня в грязи в мексиканском противостоянии. Господи, блять.  
  
— Бак, — предупреждающе говорит Стив.  
  
— Заткнись, — уже мягче отвечает ему Баки. — Никто мне голову не прострелит. Правильно? Пригните головы, поняли? Что бы ни случилось, держите свои головы у земли. Не вступать в бой, чёрт возьми.  
  
—  _Не вступать в бой_ , — бормочет Стив. — Я, чёрт возьми, вступлю в бой, если я захочу вступить в бой.  
  
Баки закатывает глаза. Он высовывает голову из окопа, и Стив слышит знакомый щелчок предохранителя, слышит тихий звон металла, меняя положение. Стив настолько близко прижимается к его телу, что чувствует, как тот напряжённо замирает в мгновение перед выстрелом. А затем Баки нарушает тишину голосом, полным шока:  
  
— Господи, блять, Иисусе.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Боже, что за чёрт…  
  
—  _Что?_  
  
Техас чуть ли не вибрирует от ужаса позади Стива. И Стив не может его винить: он и сам застыл от страха. Воображение рисует ему подкрепление. Танки. Бомбы. Он лихорадочно пытается выработать стратегию. Если их окружили…  
  
— Корова, — слабо произносит Баки.  
  
— Сержант? — переспрашивает Техас.  
  
— Там грёбаная корова.  
  
Стив вскакивает, чтобы разглядеть что-нибудь за плечами Баки. Баки даже не дёргается, чтобы затолкнуть его обратно. Он стоит с отвисшей челюстью.   
  
— Господи боже, — оцепенело соглашается Стив. Корова. Сквозь траву и тела на поле боя, спокойная как никогда, плетётся толстая немецкая дойная корова, размышляя, по всей видимости, о своих коровьих делах.  
  
—  _Корова!_  — вдруг кричит Баки, и прежде, чем Стив успевает сообразить, что происходит, Баки выпрыгивает из окопа и бросается вперёд.  
  
— Барнс! — кричит Стив и срывается за ним. И тогда он видит: немцы тоже бегут. — Дерьмо, — произносит Стив. — Вот же дерьмо.  
  
— Вы по-английски шарите? — кричит Баки. — Вам, грёбаные фрицы, лучше  _съебаться с дороги_ …  
  
—  _Nein!_  — рычат в ответ.  
  
—  _О мой бог_ , — стонет Cтив, бросаясь в атаку. Однако, к несчастью нацистов, Стив, вероятно, сильнее всех мужчин на поле вместе взятых. Он валит одного парня через плечо и продолжает бежать.  
  
Баки вонзает нож мужчине в шею.  
  
Корова мычит.  
  
У Стива нет с собой щита, и ему приходится пустить в ход кулаки. Он так сильно бьёт одного в лицо, что слышит хруст. Другого пинает по яйцам. Позади слышит ужасный хлюпающий звук и затем крик. Он решает не смотреть и вместо этого сбивает с ног ещё одного нациста.   
  
— Не могу, — скрипит Стив, бросая сопротивляющегося немца через спину захватом руки и шеи, —  _блять, поверить_.  
  
Баки слишком занят, душа голыми руками очередного претендента на корову, и не слышит его.

***

  
  
— Эй вы, нацистские ублюдки, — они валяются в грязи. Баки тяжело дышит напротив чужого лица. — Я съем эту чёртову говядину до последней крошки. Я… Съем… Чёртову… Лежи  _на месте_ …  
  
Нацист плюёт ему в лицо. Сгоряча Баки вырубает его. Он садится на колени и, поразмыслив, стреляет в него наповал. Он бросает пистолет и поднимает глаза к небу. А затем он крестится.   
  
— Это, — говорит Баки, и голос у него глухой и тяжёлый, — лучший день в моей чёртовой жизни.  
  
— Какой же ты придурок,  _мать твою_ , — пыхтит Стив.  
  
Корова, что неудивительно, умерла во время схватки, когда уже наконец решила где-то укрыться, что отвлекло мужчин от бойни и кровопролития. К счастью для Джонса, корова всё же была очень толстой и бежала очень и очень медленно. После этого главной задачей было не подпускать к ней немцев. Но они справились. И теперь у них две дюжины дохлых нацистов вместе с одной огромной мёртвой коровой. Стив мрачно вспоминает о том, как читал про Рождественское перемирие 1914 года. Но, если быть честным, он совершенно и абсолютно не хотел делиться едой с кучкой фрицев.  
  
— Тут кто-нибудь знает, как… — Баки морщит нос. Он по-командирски машет рукой в сторону коровы, лежащей на другой стороне поля. — Вы поняли.  
  
— Эм, — со спины доносится тихий голос. Это Техас. — Эм, я знаю. Сержант.  
  
— Лучший день, — слабо повторяет Баки. — О боже. Спасибо, дева Мария, мать милого младенца Иисуса Христа.  
  
— Боже,  _вставай_ , чёрт тебя дери, — говорит Стив и поднимает Баки на ноги. — Хватит причитать, словно старуха в церкви. Тебе всё равно дорога в ад.  
  
Как оказалось, Техас знает не только как разделать корову, но и как соорудить гриль из полуразвалившегося джипа, стоящего рядом с окопом. После тридцати секунд небольшого спора о том, стоит перетащить корову или же джип, Стива начинает от них тошнить, и, чтобы решить проблему, он тащит всю тысячефунтовую* корову к джипу. Техас смотрит на него во все глаза, но всё же после этого не стесняется раздавать указания.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что вы никогда этого не делали, — говорит он. От гриля доносятся приятные, тёплые и потрескивающие звуки, а Баки и Дернье глубоко увлечены мясом: освежеванием и нарезкой.  
  
— Что, не убивали корову в нацистской Германии? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Техас. — Не устраивали старое доброе барбекю на заднем дворе.  
  
— У меня вместо заднего двора был переулок, — ворчит Баки. — И я в жизни коров не видел. Это чертовски отвратительно. Я думал, что стейки появляются из ресторанов.  
  
— Погоди, — любопытно интересуется Джим, — а молоко, по-твоему, откуда берётся?  
  
—  _С фабрик_.  
  
Чтобы помочь, подходит Джонс с траншейным ножом.   
  
— Да мы в жизни, — произносит он, — не съедим эту чёртову корову.  
  
Они съедают корову целиком.  
  
— Разве я не говорил всё время, — смеётся Баки, когда они уже набили животы, а Техас даже из копыт пытается что-то высосать, о чём Стив с Баки  _стараются не думать_ , — разве не говорил, Роджерс…  
  
— Заткнись…  
  
— Я отведу нас в какое-нибудь прекрасное место, разве не говорил…  
  
Стив пихает его в плечо. Баки ухмыляется широко и самодовольно и суёт в рот ещё больше мяса. Он облизывает пальцы.   
  
— Потому что вот мы и здесь…  
  
— Европейский театр, Барнс. Ага, привёл меня прямо в грёбаный Савой**.  
  
— Джим, там ещё что-нибудь осталось?  
  
— Я похож на официанта? — спрашивает Джим. — Кто-нибудь считает, что я похож на официанта? Ответ: иди-ка к чёрту.  
  
— Ну же, скажи это, — бормочет Баки спустя мгновение.  
  
— Что сказать? — голос Стива немного приглушён из-за целого куска мяса, что он жуёт.  
  
Баки, облокотившись на стол, кладёт голову на руку и ухмыляется.  
  
— Ну давай.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Стиви…  
  
—  _Нет._  
  
— Что ж, раз ты не собираешься проявлять вежливость, — фыркает Баки, — я пойду на уступки и сам предложу тебе оливковую ветвь мира. Не за что. Ты мой должник на следующую сотню лет. У нас оставался последний шоколадный батончик. Я уже приготовился есть мясо с твоих ляжек, Роджерс. Чего?   
  
Стив швыряет кусок мяса Баки в лицо. Они устраивают маленькую перепалку.  
  
— Всегда  _пожалуйста_ , — вновь бормочет Баки.  
  
— Спасибо, сержант, — учтиво произносит Техас.  
  
— Этот парень, — говорит Баки, указав на него пальцем. — Он мне нравится.

**Author's Note:**

> *Тысяча фунтов = примерно полтонны.  
> **Театр Савой (англ. Savoy Theatre) — театр на улице Стрэнд в Вестминстере (Лондон), основанный Ричардом Д’Ойли Картом.


End file.
